


Short Break

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre season 1, Emile visit's Harley in the Shaft to see how the Drainer is going. Only to find out that his reckless boyfriend hasn't ate in days. Aren't the two forgetting something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Break

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Did you guys really thought this Little squishy incident would stop me from writing about the light of my life? Nope. I´ll just write on.
> 
> Come and talk to me about Powers:  
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

“How is it going?” Emile asked as soon as he had entered the room, where his boyfriend was currently working on his newest invention which he called ‘the Drainer’. 

Harley was looking extremely stressed, his shirt wasn´t even properly buttoned up and there were dark circles under his blue eyes, as he tried to screw something onto the thing before him. A little electric wire suddenly cracked open and covered Harley´s good hand with a black liquid. “Fuck!” He mumbled and turned around to face his lover. “What do you think, Emile? It´s still fuckin´ falling apart and if it´s not, then it kills people!” Emile looked at the machine as if it would explode every second while he slowly made his way towards the smaller man.

“Hey, when was the last time you ate something?” He carefully cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Mhm, I missed you.” Harley mumbled against his lovers lips. Emile nodded. “I missed you too.”

The kiss went on for a moment, when Emile felt Harley´s hands on his bum. “Cheeky.” He smiled. Their lips met again, tongues battling for dominance. Emile moaned, starting to unbutton Harley´s blue shirt. 

Harley leaned into his touch, one hand left Emile´s body to steady himself on the desk behind him. “Fuck, Emile I swear...” The next words went under in a loud rumbling. Surprised, the taller man shot his lover a quick, concerned look. “What the hell was that?” Was that a faint blush creeping up his lover’s neck?

“My stomach.” Harley finally replied, looking embarrassed. “Didn´t I told you to take care of yourself? You just can´t function if you work on an empty stomach.” Emile felt how worry for his reckless boyfriend pooled on the pit of his stomach. “I´ll have to ask you again, when was the last time you ate something?” He swiftly buttoned his lover´s shirt up again, carefully to put each button on its right place this time. 

“Six or seven hours, maybe? I don´t know, I was busy building this damned machine.” Emile made a disapproving sound in his throat. If Harley told him he didn´t quiet knew, it must have been certainly more time since he ate, than that. “Are you kidding me? C´mon, I´ll buy you something. Is there a vending machine somewhere here?” Harley nodded, leading the way. Only half way Emile noticed that the two were holding hands. 

Only a few corridors later, they stood before an old as hell machine that looked like it was build even before Retro Girl became famous. Emile started to pour money into the small slot. He didn´t cared how much money the damned thing wanted to have, and if he had to buy every fucking snack from it, as long as Harley was happy it was totally worth it. The machine made a few deep and rustling sounds, which sounded more like his money was just shredded into pieces. A few coins came out again at the bottom to which Harley happily joked; “Emile, you´ve won!” The brunette man rolled his eyes but felt warmness replacing the cold worry inside of him. 

To his surprise, none of the snacks got stuck, instead the machine began to spit out lots and lots of snacks even more then he had actually wanted to buy, after half a dozen snacks, the two men decided to return to Harley´s workspace.  
“See, was this so hard?” Emile asked. Harley was already tearing the packaging of some crisps open, but shook his head wordlessly. “Okay, eat now and then we can finish what you started sooner...” They both smiled at the thought. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Uhh, Boss.” Christian Walker raised his voice as soon as the Commander entered the building. “What´s that on your trouser?” His partner, Brian Stockley was already trying to contain his laugh. 

Emile turned around; trying to see what was so funny to those two idiots. There he spotted it. The black liquid Harley had poured over his hand had smudged a perfect hand print on Emile´s trouser. Or, his bum, to be more precisely.  
“Shit.” He mumbled, making his way to his office as fast as he could, until a sudden thought made him turn around.

“Walker, were you staring at my butt?”


End file.
